


Partying with Joffrey's Mom

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banging godmother, Christmas Eve, Doggy Style, F/M, Joffrey Baratheon Being an Asshole, Laundry room sex, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Partying with Joffrey's Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [dig_dug_dag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Koverstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/gifts).



If their fathers weren’t best friends, Robb Stark would never spend a single second in Joffrey Baratheon’s presence, let alone spend holidays together. But because their fathers had been best friends since childhood, every Christmas and Fourth of July, they were forced into some remote location with limited cell service where they all pretended like they liked each other. Robb would’ve liked nothing more than punching Joffrey directly in the face every time their paths crossed, but instead he settles for doing things that will irritate him. The Cersei thing was…maybe a bridge too far.  
He hadn’t meant to have sex with Cersei. She was beautiful, sure, but Joffrey inherited his personality from his mother, which meant that Robb hadn’t actually had many conversations with his godmother. Most of the time she sipped her ćwine and spoke only to her own children, occasionally deigning to make conversation with Catelyn or Sansa, but even that was rare. But on Christmas Eve Joffrey was being a particular asshole and Robb had been stealing nips from the flask Robert left unattended, and so he’d started flirting with Cersei.  
Nothing too obvious because he certainly didn’t want to draw his parents’ attention to him but definitely enough for Joffrey’s jaw to tighten and his face turn to red.  
She’d been wearing this body hugging red dress, her blonde hair loose around her shoulders, and Robb was halfway through a thought that she was wasted on his uncle Robert when Cersei refilled her wine glass and asked, “Have you ever fucked a woman before?” Robb thinks he’s misheard her. “What?”  
Her smile does nothing to comfort him. “Have you ever fucked a woman before?”  
Taking a heavy swallow from his spiked cup of Coke, he says, “I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you mean.” “Good. I hate breaking men in.” She takes another sip of her wine. “Unless you’re too afraid to do it, of course. You’ve always struck me as a rather…unadventurous sort of boy.”  
His eyes darting across the room to where his parents are engaged with Rickon and Bran, he says, “I’m not what you think.”  
Which is how he ends up in the laundry room, his pants around his ankles, Cersei’s dress up over her hips, fucking his godmother as hard as he can from behind, praying to god none of his siblings come looking for him.


End file.
